Fallen Angel songfic TohruKyo
by dmcorbell
Summary: What's Left of MeNick LacheySitting on rooftops, and falling stars above, hot chocolate for the two, and a tragic loss for one.


**Okay, I don't own Fruits Basket or WHATS LEFT OF ME by Nick Lachey, but I do wish I owned Johny Depp...heh...Okay, okay. So...yeah...Sorry if this isn't traditional proper...blah blah blah, I just want to satisfy some Kyo/Tohru lovers out there. BTW, I'm on Book 11, so SPOILER WARNINGS...maybe...heh...**

**-**

The roof was cold, and the moon was shining very brightly, sending patterns of light across Kyo's emotionless face. His knees were pulled under him and he sat perplexed by the nighttime stars, the slight breeze coming in bursts like his breathing. Inhale. Exhale. It was so silent his heart beat could be heard. Oh, yes, and the roof, if not yet mentioned, was very cold.

'I can't defeat the ocean, and I can't defeat this chill,' he thought to himself, smiling at the small memory of the moment he had shared with Tohru at the beach.

A star fell across the sky and Kyo stared at it with a slight hint of romance.

'That's what I am,' he thought to himself, 'fallen.'

(Watch my life,)  
(Pass me by,)  
(In the rear view mirror)

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" a sweet voice said behind him, gentle foot steps making their way to him.

"Careful," he whispered, a small smile coming to his lips, "I won't have you falling off a roof, because then I would be forced to jump after you, and unlike my furry instinct, I don't always land on my feet."

"You talk about yourself like that a lot...but it bothers you when Yuki-kun uses those phrases...Why?" Tohru asked innocently, the breeze lifting her hair from her shoulders to brush softly against Kyo's cheek. His eyes shut briefly in a moment of happiness, but it was so quick Tohru took no notice.

"When the rat uses it..." a sigh came from deep in his throat, and his hand came to rest at his forehead, "it's like the difference in "I love you". If I were to say it to Yuki, it would be because we've grown up together. If I were to say it to you, it's because I have...-would have grown to love you. It's just...different."

"Kyo-kun...are you happy?"

The question hit Kyo swiftly, almost as if a tree limb had swatted at him after Momiji holding it back in anxious anticipation.

"Yes, Tohru, I am...happy."

(Pictures frozen in time)  
(Are becoming clearer)  
(I don't wanna waste another day)  
(Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes)

"It's quite cold out here," Tohru said softly.

"We can go inside if you'd like," Kyo said, going to stand up on the roof.

"NO, NO, I WASN'T COMPLAINING. I WAS JUST STATING A FACT. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE BECAUSE I'M COLD...I'LL JUST GO GET US SOME HOT CHOCOLATE. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK. I PROMISE." Tohru was gone quickly, a storm of fireflies following her.

(Cause I want you,)  
(And I feel you,)  
(Crawling underneath my skin)

"I would just like to inform you," Tohru said stepping out onto the room, "that the hot chocolate is officially _hot_."

"Oh, yeah, that's great. I tell you to be careful out here on the roof and you decide to balance steaming cups of sugar. Let me help you," Kyo said standing up and turning around. His sudden movement shocked her and she took a step back, almost losing her balance.

"No, no, I have it. Please, sit down. I'm very...careful."

"I know, Tohru, but I worry about you."

"Don't burn yourself," she said, handing over a steaming mug, her hand brushing his string of beads, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he smiled, sitting down and staring at the stars once more. He was torn out of his thoughts when he heard her cascading towards the end of the roof, her mug flying into the air. His sugary substance was knocked over in his attempt to get to her, his body falling on top of hers.

"Put your arms out!" he shouted, falling flatly on her to stabilize her. Thankfully, she had taken his advice, and he didn't transform.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, not moving but wrapping one arm around her head to pull her to his chest.

"I'M SO SORRY KYO, I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE SO CARELESS-."

"Calm down. I'm not rolling off until you're okay."

"Kyo-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Your beads."

Kyo looked down only to see his beads loosening around his wrist, ready to fall off the roof.

"It's okay, you know," she whispered against his chest, "to be that...creature. It wont scare me, if that can help you relieve stress...being in your true form...when we're alone...it wouldn't bother me."

"Good," he whispered weakly, "because I can't reach my beads without dropping you or falling off myself."

(Like a hunger,)  
(Like a burning,)  
(To find a place I've never been)  
(Now I'm broken,)  
(And I'm faded,)  
(I'm half the man I thought I would be:)  
(But you can have what's left of me)

With every ounce of strength he had he jumped from the roof, Tohru already having been safely lowered to the ground. In this jump his beads fell off, and he was once again the ugly sickness that was his true form. Tohru gasped at the creature in front of her, but instead of being disgusted she wrapped her arms around the creature, her warmth giving him happiness.

'It's okay to be afraid,' he thought,' it means you're looking at something truely sick."

"I'm not afraid, Kyo-kun," she said, as if answering him.

(I've been dying inside,)  
(Little by little,)  
(No where to go,)  
(But going out of my mind)  
(In endless circles,)  
(Running from my self until,)  
(You gave me a reason for standing still)

Her hand slipped the beads onto what she assumed was his arm and Kyo appeared exhausted in front of her, sweat coming from his head. His eyes closed, welcoming the now blissful breeze.

"Do you mind?" he asked, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Tohru shook her head no and the item was discarded onto the grass.

"Thank you," he whispered, "sometimes I feel like you're the only one who sees me. Is it okay if I feel that way, Tohru?"

Her eyes looked up at him, and she moved closer to him. Kyo was tacken aback by her sudden movement, but a smile replaced his shock. His lips came down to meet her cheek and her eyes closed slowly, Kyo taking in her every movement.

"Yes, Kyo. I do see you," this was all she whispered.

(Cause I want you,)  
(And I feel you,)  
(Crawling underneath my skin)

(Like a hunger,)  
(Like a burning,)  
(To find a place I've never been)  
(Now I'm broken,)  
(And I'm faded,)  
(I'm half the man I thought I would be:)  
(But you can have what's left of me)

Somehow Kyo's lips found Tohru's in a soft kiss. His index finger rested under her chin, forming a hook, and lifted her face to his. The kiss went on for a moment until Tohru reached over and placed her hand behind his neck, pulling him closer. His sweat was trasferred onto her beautiful, white dress but neither minded. Tohru wanted this and Kyo needed it. Her mouth softly opened under his, and without thinking, just as his tongue touched the entrance to her mouth, he wrapped his arms around her.

(It's falling faster,)  
(Barely breathing,)  
(Give me something,)  
(To believe in)  
(Tell me: It's not all in my head)

(Take what's left)  
(Of this man)  
(Make me whole)  
(Once again)

In the next moment a very orange cat pranced around on two feet hissing, "MEOW, MEOW, MEOW.", even though he could have been speaking in normal english, which could be translated into the following: DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!

Tohru reached up and touch her lips, smiled softly, and then reached over to pull the furious cat into her lap.

"I love you, Kyo-kun. I want what's left of my fallen angel."

(I've been dying inside you see)  
(I'm going out of my mind)  
(Out of my mind)  
(I'm just running in circles all the time)  
(Will you take what's left)  
(Will you take what's left)  
(Will you take what's left of me?)  
(Just running in circles in my mind)  
(Will you take what's left)  
(Will you take what's left)  
(Will you take what's left of me)

It must have been a strange sight, a love-struck girl cuddling with a small orange cat under the night stars. You would have to ask Yuki Sohma for the fluent details, for he was watching from the window of his room.

"I love you," Yuki whispered into the night, "Honda-san, but Kyo needs you...and so it shall be."

Fin


End file.
